Sengoku
Sengoku the Buddha was the fleet admiral of the Marines during the first half of the series. He was the successor of Kong and the predecessor of Sakazuki. He was also one of the major figures along with Whitebeard, Shiki, and Monkey D. Garp during the times when Gol D. Roger was still alive, and still continues to be in the present, even after his retirement from the Marines. Sometime during the timeskip, he became a General Inspector. He cared deeply for Donquixote Rosinante as his own son. He was voiced by the late Ed Blaylock. Appearance Sengoku is a tall, fair-skinned and muscular, yet spry, roughly middle-aged man with a long braided beard and a mustache. He is usually seen alongside his pet goat. His cap covers his hair, which is set in a large afro. His afro was revealed after using his Devil Fruit powers and having his cap knocked off. He typically wears black-rimmed glasses and a white and gold full Marine admiral uniform that is adorned with medals. The most distinctive features of this uniform are a life-size seagull on top of his cap and his oversized Marine coat which he wears like a cape. His coat has the kanji for justice, in blue, emblazoned on the back. Twenty years before the present storyline, when Sengoku was already an admiral, he did not cover his afro and sported only a mustache. During his orders to Saul to bombard Ohara, he wore less-regal looking attire than he does in the present storyline, a simple black tank top, blue jeans, and his glasses, which is unlike a typical admiral's formal suit; the only Marine related attire he wore at the time apparently was his Marine coat, draped over like a cape. However, when he was fighting Shiki in Marineford, he was wearing a black double-breasted suit with a blue tie under his coat. Fourteen years ago, still as an Admiral, he is seen wearing a white suit with a floral button dress shirt underneath and begins to grow his trademark braided goatee albeit much shorter then it is now. In his youth he also did not cover his afro and he lacked his beard. As a child Sengoku had his trademark afro and he was seen wearing a karate uniform with a black belt tied on his waist. During the two year timeskip, Sengoku aged with his hair turning grey. His former uniform is now replaced with a more casual wear during his retirement. He is wearing a dark blue shirt with red and green zig-zag patterns, orange tie with white marine shorts, and a Marine coat. Personality Sengoku appears to be an exceedingly proud, enlightened and intelligent man who is loyal to the World Government and, up until the cover-up of the Impel Down incident, never questioned orders from them. He also will not accept any reason for letting a criminal go and also has a habit of getting very irritated with failure. His motto is "Reigning Justice" (君臨する正義 Kunrinsuru Seigi?),8 although he certainly does not shy away from actions that fall under the code of Absolute Justice. From his view, the Shichibukai are just pirates, though he notes how valuable they can be when the time comes. However as the years went by, he appeared to be losing his faith in the government, shown after the Whitebeard War when he was furious at the order from the Gorosei to suppress the second mass escape incident in Level 6 of Impel Down to save face and keep the faith of the people, thus placing nations in danger. This eventually led Sengoku to resign from the Marines. Before the Whitebeard War, he was concerned over the movements of the Straw Hat Pirates, and had followed their actions ever since they departed from Water 7, though at the time his current concern was about the upcoming war against Whitebeard, to the point that he brushed off the incident of the attack on a Celestial Dragon and left it to the admirals. Upon hearing about Luffy's break-in of Impel Down, Sengoku was so frustrated that he almost took it out on Garp, and had come close to losing his patience with the antics of the Monkey family in general. Sengoku also believed that a person's birth (with the consideration of the parents' reputation) is enough to determine the potential impact they could bring to the world if left unchecked, such as Ace being Roger's son and Luffy being Dragon's son. This is shown at Ace's execution, where one of the main reasons for Ace's execution was not because he was a pirate, but because he was the son of Gol D. Roger and Sengoku believed that Ace must be executed by any means necessary, even if that meant an all out war with Whitebeard. His epithet Sengoku the Buddha may seem contradictory at best since throughout the course of the series, while he has shown himself to be an extremely calm, composed, collected man, he has also shown himself to be quite capable of violence. Doflamingo remarked on this irony when the Shichibukai convened at Mariejois to choose a successor for Crocodile. However, with the revelation of his Devil Fruit, it would seem his epithet's origins come from his fruit's ability, exactly like the three current admirals (although his is not an alias). He also appears to have some common sense, as shown when he ordered the Whitebeard War to be put to a stop and ordered for people to tend to the wounded. His justice is not as uncompromising as Akainu's; it seems to be more of a mix of both absolute and moral justice, as he did hold a large speech about morality. He also called the war to an end upon Ace and Whitebeard's demises, after Shanks made his appearance. Another hint of moral justice is also shown when he got infuriated when the World Government decided to suppress the mass escape of the Level 6 Impel Down prisoners released by Blackbeard, although he once said not to question the World Government's orders. In addition, in his conversation with Kong, he stated that justice is a matter of personal values and does not endorse one form of justice over the other, mirroring Smoker's talk with Tashigi in Alabasta. This insinuates that Sengoku is more of a pragmatist in applying justice. Caesar Clown also states Sengoku is too soft for rejecting the potential of mass-murder weapons and experimentation on prisoners, in contrast to what Caesar believes Sakazuki would want, further enforcing that Sengoku is more moral than he appears. After Retiring as a Fleet Admiral, Sengoku is carefree and extremely laid-back like his friend, Garp. He also enjoying eating rice crackers and even soba noodles like Fujitora. Due to Fujitora and Sakazuki's argument, He is relieved that he's not a fleet admiral anymore. Sengoku has no problem exposed the truth to the Marines of 38 years of story of the Rocks Pirates that was covered up by the government. Abilities and Powers As the former commanding officer/Fleet Admiral of the entire Marine force, Sengoku had absolute power over every action the Marines do, including summoning a Buster Call, including granting and removing a Shichibukai's title at any time, provided they meet the criteria for either. The only ones that are above him and command him are the Gorosei and Commander-in-Chief Kong. However, with his resignation came the loss of such authorities. Twenty two years ago, when Shiki was causing havoc in Marineford hearing about the capture of Roger, Sengoku fought alongside Garp and together, they were powerful enough to subdue him, whilst destroying half the city in the process, and also keeping him imprisoned in Impel Down. Even without his Devil Fruit powers, it is implied that he has enormous strength, enough to effortlessly hold down an enraged Garp with one hand. Being a prominent figure in Roger's era, Sengoku continues to be one of the most feared and prominent figures of the One Piece world. Sengoku is renowned for his tactical and strategic genius by Marines and pirates alike: he is mainly responsible for all the Marine maneuvers deployed throughout the Whitebeard War at Marineford, such as forwarding a plan to all Marines that Portgas D. Ace was to be executed ahead of the official schedule with the intention that the opposing pirate forces would intercept the message and lose their composure. He then conspired with Admiral Akainu in a plot to derail the alliance between Whitebeard's core divisions and the 41 independent New World pirate crews assisting by directing a 20-strong Pacifista division to target only the non-Whitebeard division pirates, and it was possible that the earlier transmissions regarding Ace's true parentage was not only an act of public justification but also to demoralize those pirates who were undermined by the Roger Pirates. With Akainu's persuasion, Sengoku's plan managed to drive one of those captains to attempt assassinating Whitebeard himself, and while the blow was not fatal, it did further debilitate Whitebeard's already hazardous condition. He operated his strategies while keeping close in mind the various powers of his greatest subordinates, especially the Marine Admirals: raising Marineford's siege walls in conjunction with Akainu's "Ryusei Kazan" to rout the allied pirate forces and destroy Whitebeard's flagship, the Moby Dick while protecting the brunt of the Marine garrison from the damage. Devil Fruit Sengoku ate a mythical zoan class devil fruit, Hito Hito no Mi: Model Daibutsu. He transform into a giant golden buddha. He gain immense strength hurting Monkey D. Luffy's gear third defense. He can unleashed a shockwave against from his palm. Despite of his buddha size, Sengoku has tremendous speed. Haki Sengoku has all three Haki. Despite not being have a qualify as a king, Sengoku possessed Haoshoku Haki to unleash burst to knock out all with weak willed in an instant. Sengoku has a mastery of Busushoku Haki capable of harming devil fruits users such as Luffy despite of his rubbery defense and Blackbeard. Sengoku possessed Kenbunshoku Haki. Weaknesses * Inability to swim: as a devil fruit user, Sengoku is unable to swim and would drown into the water. * Seastone: Sengoku is vulnerable to seastone and sealing his devil fruit ability. Gallery Screenshot_2019-01-04-20-42-45.png Screenshot_2019-01-13-15-15-25.png Navigation Category:One Piece Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Pirates Category:Leaders Category:Master Orator Category:False Antagonist Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Anti Hero Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Genius Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Extremists Category:Lawful Good Category:Elderly Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Retired Category:Mysterious Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Charismatic Category:Harmonizers Category:Egalitarian Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Comic Relief Category:Self-Aware Category:Honorable Category:Master of a Villain Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors